


Law's Request

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Orgasm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if yaoi one shot, What if Law had a foot fetish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law's Request

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Law had formed an alliance with Luffy, he would be a liar if he said his intentions were completely innocent. He found himself starring at the young captain, the question burning in his mind, finally he snapped. “Mugiwara-ya I have a favor I'd like to ask you," Luffy was quick to agree not even waiting to hear what the favor was. The two went below deck. “So what's the favor?"

“You see I..." He leaned down and whispered something into the boy's ear. Luffy blinked in surprise. “Okay, I don't really get it but alright."

Luffy hopped up onto a crate and kicked off his sandals. Law came up and knelt down before him, he took hold of his feet and began to rub them, his cheeks burning in a blush. It felt nice but Luffy didn't understand why he wanted to do this. Using both hands he massaged his feet, earning a pleasures sigh from the rubber captain.

Law has cut up; legs, torsos, hands, arms, and heads, but he never cut up someone's feet. He liked feet, the feel, the smell, the taste everything aroused him. He no longer questioned it, but embraced it. He knew Kidd had his own fetish and hiding it cost him a lot of love opportunities.

The rubber man's feet were amazing, they were smooth and perfect, and the smell was magnificent. He cupped his foot and licked the soul, Luffy laughed. “Stop that it tickles," he looked up at the straw hat captain. “Does it feel bad?" Luffy shook his head. “No just sensitive I guess."

Law nodded and went back to licking his right foot. He got used to the sensation and it even started to feel good. Luffy looked at him, and noticed the bulge in the surgeon's pants. He brought his left foot up and pressed it against his bulge, he gasped and bucked against him. “Traffy really likes this kind of thing," he rubbed his bulge with his foot and he moaned. “Take off your pants," he was surprised at first but obeyed, his pants came down and his hard cock sprang up. The rubber man used his right foot and began rubbing his hardness, he kept his cock pinned to his stomach and slid his foot along his length creating a pleasurable friction.

He pulled up his shirt, keeping his cock pinned to his abs. He moaned in pleasure and Luffy grinned, he brought his left foot down and began nudging his balls. The former warlord arched off the ground exposing his ass, he was losing it he reached up and began playing with his nipples. “Luffy-ya so good!"

Luffy chuckled and he brought his foot down letting his big toe run down his his sensitive skin, his foot spread his cheeks and his big toe pressed against his hole. He gasped and began shuddering in pleasure. “Luffy-ya!" He smirked and his big toe pushed into the man's ass. He lost it, he came, spraying his cum all over his abs and Luffy's foot. “You made a mess Traffy you better clean it up," he said and brought him covered foot to his face. Law smirked. “Yes sir!" He started licking again lapping up all his essence, he continued to lick and kiss Luffy's feet going from the right to the left.

He noticed Law was hard again. “Traffy is a pretty weird guy," he stopped his touching and looked up at him. “You think I'm weird?"

Without any hesitation and without any malice he said. “Yep!" Law looked hurt, and he gave him a kiss. “It's okay I like weird, normal is boring anyway. I like Traffy," he said with a big smile on his face. “I like you to Luffy-ya." He truly found someone who accepted him, he was glad he could share this with him. Little did he know that he would be swept up by him. Now when they ate at the same table he would stretch his leg over and let his foot rub his crotch, he gasped feeling the oh so good friction. He had to keep his composure as Luffy worked him to arousal and he choked back a moan as he came into his pants. Luffy chuckled and no one knew why. He didn't know if Luffy had a fetish but he was determined to find out.

Q: What if Law had a foot fetish? A: Luffy would accept him and go with it and would use it to tease him from time to time.

End


End file.
